La nouvelle Hermione
by Anyarel
Summary: One shot yuri. HermionexParvatixLavande. Rated M. En français langue maternelle .


Hermione, allongée sur son lit, lisait tranquillement un livre intitulé "Les grands sorciers du XIXe siècle".  
Elle en était à l'histoire de la grande sorcière Belinda Yliana, experte en métamorphose et en sortilèges mais aussi en... sexualité. Elle avait eu 587 partenaires différents au cours de sa vie, dont une bonne moitié étaient des femmes.

Hermione tourna la page et s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà fini le livre. Elle dévorait les bouquins, c'était sa grande passion. Surtout ce qui était instructif, ainsi elle n'aimait pas trop les romans et les livres sur des thèmes comme la divination ou le quidditch...

Sur le lit d'à côté, dans le lit de Parvati, cette dernière et Lavande étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre et étaient occupées à se faire des bisoux.

"J'aimerais bien que Ginny me fasse des p'tits bisoux à moi aussi" ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

Lavande passait maintenant la main sous la chemise de nuit de Parvati et remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine qui, Hermione s'en doutait, était bien ferme.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais se rendit aussi compte qu'elle ressentait le besoin de se masturber. Hermione se masturbait déjà régulièrement mais toujours quand elle était seule, comme par exemple lorsqu'elle prenait son bain dans la salle des bains des préfets.

"Oh et puis bon, il n'y a pas de mal se faire du bien" songea Hermione. "Elles sont en train de se tripoter et de s'emballer maintenant, elles ne me remarqueront pas si je suis discrète".

Hermione tira alors discrètement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et écarta les jambes puis, ayant déjà retiré sa petite culotte pour plus de confort, se caressa avec délicatesse, puis titilla avec un doigt son petit bouton de chair, le clitoris, faisant autour des petits cercles de plus en plus rapides. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélerer au fur et à mesure que son plaisir grandissait. Son corps bouillonnait d'extase tandis qu'elle fantasmait à la vue des deux corps mêlés de Parvati et Lavande qu'elle épiait à travers une mince ouverture du rideau.

Parvati et son amie étaient nues et Lavande léchait les tétons de Parvati, allongée sur le lit, puis descendait jusqu'au bas-ventre et à un pubis totalement rasé. Sa langue écarta les petites lèvres roses et fit de lents va-et-vient entre l'ouverture du vagin et le clitoris, s'y arrêtant de temps à autre pour le titiller du bout de la langues, de haut en bas ou de gauche à droite ou faisant des petits cercles sur le joli bouton rose.

Hermione, atteignant l'orgasme, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de jouissance en voyant Parvati et Lavande l'une contre l'autre, s'étreindre, se caresser le corps avec des gestes tendres et sensuels.

Les deux amantes se regardèrent avec stupéfaction et se levèrent en même temps. Puis elles murmurèrent:

- Hermione...

Un peu comme si elles l'avaient oubliée. Mais elles semblaient maintenant avoir un sourire malicieux et joyeux sur les lèvres tandis qu'elles tirèrent le rideau du lit d'Hermione et la découvrirent à moitié nue sur son lit.

Parvati regarda le corps d'Hermione avec gourmandise et lui fit de doux yeux. Elle grimpa sur le lit d'Hermione et celle-ci maintenant en position assise, lui posa une main sur la cuisse et lui écarta les jambes à l'aide de l'autre main. Lavande monta à son tour sur le lit et caressa les cheveux d'Hermione et ce fut Hermione qui attira Lavande à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Les deux corps nus mêlés, Hermione caressant les fesses de Lavande. Puis Parvati introduisit un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois doigt en Hermione, ce qui la fit terriblement jouir de plaisir tandis qu'au même moment, Lavande léchait les tétons d'Hermione avec délice puis lui faisait des petits bisoux sur la bouche, passant de temps à autre la langue sur ses lèvres.

Puis les deux sensuelles Gryffondor pénétrèrent de leurs jolis doigts fins l'anus d'Hermione. Ce fut une sensation nouvelle pour Hermione car elle n'avait jamais introduit de doigt dans son anus. Mais cela lui procura beaucoup de bien, surtout quand Parvati et Lavande lui léchèrent l'une après l'autre l'anus.

Lavande s'absenta deux minutes pour aller chercher dans ses affaires un objet que l'on appelle un magicogode.

- 15 cm, prononça Lavande en tenant le magicogode d'une main. Et l'objet, qui faisait à peu près la taille d'un tube de rouge à lèvres à la base, s'allongea à cette taille.

Puis elle lécha le vagin d'Hermione pour le lubrifier encore plus et Parvati l'introduisit en Hermione. Cela lui procura un immense plaisir.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se serrèrent toutes les trois les unes contre les autres et Parvati murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione:

- Bonne nuit, ma belle.


End file.
